Team Motherback
TeamMotherback (#TeamMotherBack) was a gag created on the Creature Talk Ep. 100 when Lyle asked his special hard-hitting question that was sent to the Creatures for the occasion. The question can found at this point in the YouTube video. It is an obvious homage to Seamus' previous gag, Team Silverback, which Lyle mentioned during his question. The Question "OK, so you are sitting in your room jacking off or whatever, and then all of a sudden this wormhole opens and out steps you from the future. So future you tells now you that your mom, your mother, the woman that raised you from a little child, has ALS, also known as Lou Gehrig's disease. '' ''If you’re not in the know in the audience, Lou Gehrig's disease is a terminal illness where you (In a booming and echoing voice) '''TURN INTO A VEGETABLE AND SLOWLY DIE', but hey it’s totally cool because future you brought a cure for ALS from the future which means that you can save your mom’s life… CATCH is, the only way to administer this cure is for you to inject it into your balls, and then have sex with your mother, and it has to be your balls, it can’t be anybody else's. '' So to help you out with this future you also says that the serum will make you look like your dad or your mom’s boyfriend or Chris Hemsworth, I don’t know how married your mom is, but the thing is once that leaves your balls and goes into your mom, it’s not in you anymore and you’re gonna turn back. Also your mom might look like Chris Hemsworth 'till her ALS is gone, but that’s beside the point. '' ''So then you say to you’re future self, “Hey future me, look, I really love my mom and she’s a pretty reasonable woman I’m sure if I just explain this whole scenario to her, she’d have sex with me. But future you says, “No, because if your mom ever finds out about any of this, even after you've had sex with her, the cure won’t be invented in the future and she’ll '''TURN INTO A VEGETABLE AND SLOWLY DIE.' '' So I guess what this hard-hitting question really asks is: Do you let your mother '''TURN INTO A VEGETABLE AND SLOWLY DIEEE--'''or do you bite the bullet, save your mom’s life, but live the rest of your days knowing: One, you fucked your mom, and two, your mom has had a very confusing experience that will make it so she will never look at you the same way again.” Post question message: "So yeah, there’s the question. Uh, look inside yourselves, look into your hearts, look into your souls, because this kind of stuff is what life is really, hopefully never going to be about for anybody. Oh and uh, Seamus... if you somehow make a team out of this one… I’m not going to lie to you dude, I’m going to be really impressed! Okaayyyy Byee. " ''-Lyle'' Trivia *The phrase was created because of Seamus' running joke "Team Silverback" which was created during a previous Creature Talk when Lyle did hard-hitting questions, and asked the infamous "gorilla question." *During the Sly and Seamus stream on April, 27th 2014, Sly asked the viewers to get #TeamMotherback trending again. Only 20 minutes later it was, once again, trending. Category:Candidates for relocation Category:Creature Talk Category:Running Gag Category:Quotation